My Own Destiny
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Is your destiny sealed the moment you are born? Arguments are common in Berk, when an argument between Hiccup and Snotlout gets out of hand, Snotlout leaves Berk. With Hookfang, Snotlout starts on a journey to learn the meaning of his destiny in the world. Something evil is lurking behind all of this, and when a dragon-rider washes on shore at Berk, why is someone killed?
1. Dragon Rises

**La la la, the usual I don't own HTTYD, no duh. And I thought up this fic while waiting for the Snotlout poster on 2/6/14 (and it didn't come). Oh and Romy (you know who you are) if your reading this I want you to know that you're awesome!**

* * *

><p>Hookfang knew his rider was dying.<p>

It had all started the day when the black dragon's rider had gotten in a fight with his rider. He could remember the hatred-scent pouring off the other rider as he attacked his rider, yelling words of rage and hate, as the rider with the single braid watched horrified.

* * *

><p>"Please Hiccup, stop!" Astrid yelled as she shoved Hiccup off Snotlout who was lying on the ground rubbing his chin and glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup was panting, exhaustion and rage crawling across his face as he looked down on his cousin.<p>

Hiccup smiled cruelly and smugly said, "You don't belong here Snotlout. Not with that _Snotmare _of yours. And you? No one likes you, not even little Ruffnut." Hiccup knew he had scored a hit when he looked upon his cousin's hurt face. But he didn't expect to see his cousin's _"Snotmare" _dive down and smash into the ground an inch in front of his face, steam hissing from his nostrils as he growled angrily at Hiccup. But that momentary respite was all Snotlout needed for he leapt up from the ground, rage boiling in his ice-blue eyes, and viciously punched Hiccup in the face, sending him reeling and falling onto Astrid.

Astrid squeaked indignantly as she shoved Hiccup off her roughly, who protested weakly and tried to pull her closer to him; but she leapt away from his hold and ran after Snotlout. "Snotty! Wait up! Let's reason about this," she yelled as she chased after Snotlout, who had just leapt up onto Hookfang, and stopped a foot away from his dragon. "Come on 'Lout, he didn't mean it, Hiccup just got…um…angry I guess." Snotlout raised an eyebrow in a way that said _seriously? You believe that, _to which Astrid sighed, knowing that what Snotlout was suggesting was true.

Hookfang snorted at Astrid in response and whipped around so fast his long tail smacked into her and sent her flying into a tree. She shook her head, colors swirling maddeningly, and felt her hair get blasted into her face as Hookfang took off, red wings reaching for a new destiny for him and his rider.

Astrid felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and pull her up to a standing position. Astrid shook Hiccup off her and watched as her oldest friend flew away from her and Berk.

* * *

><p>"Well Hooky where do you think we should go, huh?", Snotlout asked his dragon as they flew away from his old home onto a hopefully more joyful adventure. Hookfang growled playfully, and with a steamy hiss, threw his rider off his neck. Snotlout fell, screaming all sorts of swear words at his stubborn dragon, who seemed to be taking his sweet time watching some clouds shaped curiously like a Monstrous Nightmare.<p>

With a loud splash Snotlout hit the ocean, and with a grunt of annoyance yelled out to his dragon, "Hey! Hooky, get your lazy butt down here before I freeze to death." At the word _death _Hookfang immediately dove down and gently pulled his friend out of the water, cooing softly, and worriedly, at him.

Snotlout laughed, his voice bubbling with happiness that none of his friends knew except for Hookfang. Hookfang rubbed his head against Snotlout, who looked down at his friend and muttered, "Let's go pal. Who knows we might even find some new dragons for you to make friends with huh?" Hookfang snorted sarcastically at Snotlout, who rolled his eyes at his stubborn, but lovable, dragon.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, Azyru. Not yet. We must wait a little longer, and then Berk will be defenseless." A dragon-rider covered in shadow said to his large wyvern, who growled impatiently. Her mouth sparked as she watched the dragon leaving Berk and then with a cruel smile she turned to her rider and hissed happily.<p>

"Yes, Azyru. One down and one to go, then we will have Berk to ourselves."

Azyru roared with laughter, as her rider smiled sinsiterly.


	2. Deadly Plan

**Sorry 'bout the wait. I was brain dead on most stories for a while. ÁdiarfR means: ****_*az-_****, "point, edge" or "fear,anxiety." ****_djarfr_**** "bold, brave, daring, courageous." **

**Oh and if anyone has read my other story, ****_Flight, _****this is the prequel to that story.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 MONTH LATER<strong>

"Ok, ÁdiarfR let's see what you can do," Hiccup looked to his new friend who was sitting on his Skrill, patiently waiting for Hiccup's instructions.

ÁdiarfR nodded and with a light touch Azyru took off, purple wings slicing through the crisp morning air. The duo seemed to fly perfectly with each other as they danced through the sky joyously. Hiccup grudgingly had to admit that both of them sometimes seemed better than him, as if they had known each other for longer than he or Toothless had known each other.

Hiccup watched his new friend and beautiful dragon synchronizing each movement perfectly in cue, twirling, diving and even stalling, to her rider's request. He gasped in shock as Azyru suddenly fell, wings pressed to her sides, but just as she touched the tip of an ocean wave her wings snapped open and she leveled out perfectly to the ocean.

"Yeah! Go ÁdiarfR!" Cheers erupted from the gang as ÁdiarfR landed beside Hiccup, Azyru giving Toothless a conceitedly smug look, which caused him to growl unhappily that some new dragon could do better than him.

"Nice job, ÁdiarfR, you too Azyru. You both have an amazing bond that I have only really seen with Toothless and I," the brown-haired teen admitted to his friend with a happy smile playing across his face. ÁdiarfR smiled at Hiccup and bent down to Azyru and whipered something to her, which she responded to by roaring happily.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, slightly peeved that some new guy, and not her, was getting all of Hiccup's attention and as if to draw attention to her she said, "Hey, Hiccup watch this, Stormfly and I have been improving our response time to each other." Hiccup turned to Astrid and nodded to her curious as to why Astrid suddenly seemed to want to show off to the gang.

Smiling mischievously, Astrid clucked to Stormfly who jetted off the sea stack they were all standing on and dove straight towards the ocean below them. Hiccup cringed as he watched, hoping Astrid wouldn't smash into the wild ocean, but he smiled happily as Stormfly pulled up, wing tips brushing the sea, and spiraled into the cloudy sky.

Hiccup heard one of the twins gasp in awe as the clouds lite up into a palate of fiery reds and rose pinks. From the flame-colored clouds dove a blue speck, flames following her spirals like a trail of mist. Hiccup smiled and with a resounding cheer echoed by his friends, Stormfly pulled out of her dive and landed next to him on the sea stack.

Astrid looked at ÁdiarfR smugly, Stormfly puffing out her chest, mimicking her rider happily. "Amazing Astrid! Just amazing…I can't really describe the beauty of it Astrid," Hiccup congratulated her, grinning like a puppy at Astrid, who seemed happy to bask in his admiration for her skill and prowess on Stormfly.

"Good job Astrid, very stunning show there. I am amazed to admit it but you did better than Hiccup and Toothless did," ÁdiarfR said to Astrid, who looked at him, face paling in shock as ÁdiarfR congratulated her.

"Um, thanks ÁdiarfR," she responded, her voice echoing with shock and a hint of something else even she couldn't figure out.

Hiccup nodded to his friends and said, "Let's get back to Berk, it's almost dinnertime." Fishlegs eye's bugged out at the word _dinnertime_ and instantly he and Meatlug toke off, heading home for Berk.

ÁdiarfR rolled his eyes exasperatedly at the retreating form of Meatlug and with a sharp nudge to Azyru's side toke off after his friends.

* * *

><p>Lightning streaked through the sky, hell bent on destroying anything that came close to its home clouds. Each bolt was followed instantly by a resounding boom, which sounded like a hundred raging Thunderdrums. The storm had increased in size and intensity, since a lone rider and his Monstrous Nightmare had flow through it.<p>

"Hang in there, Hookfang! Come on buddy! Just—" Snotlout's cries were cut off as the winds, which had become a frenzy of screams and eye-stinging ice, ripped him from the back of Hookfang. Screaming in fear, Snotlout plummeted at an alarming rate, and just as he closed his eyes and braced for an impact that would kill him, he felt something sink its teeth into his waist.

Wincing in pain, Snotlout grasped onto his dragon's horn, and yanked himself up onto his dragon's neck. Snotlout gritted his teeth as he pulled up his shirt, his eyes widened when he saw the damage that Hookfang's teeth had done to him. Dropping his shirt back to its original position he turned back around and screeched in horror as a huge typhoon roared towards him and Hookfang.

"Hookfang! Hookfang! Dive, now!" Snotlout cried, but before his dragon could respond a huge gust of wind smashed into his dragon, snapping his wing backwards into an unnatural position. Hookfang's eyes bulged in pain, and with a deep cry he fell towards the sea.

Snotlout held onto his dragon's neck in fear as the ocean raced towards him. Closing his eyes in fear, he never noticed the broken wing smash into him, sending him flying off his dragon, and crash into the frothing sea. Just as he was about to black out he heard something near him and felt something reach for his arm and pull him from the water.

* * *

><p><em>Something was wrong. Very wrong. Berk was quiet and there was no movement or bustle going on in the normally lively town. Snotlout looked around and attempted to call out for one of his friends, but for some reason he couldn't speak. Worry escalated in his heart as he ran to Astrid's house, but saw nothing except for splatters of blood coating the walls of her house. <em>

_Snotlout stared in horror, and swiftly he walked away from Astrid's house, but only to bump into something. Whipping around, fist clenched for a fight he looked up and gasped in shock at the sight before him; Stormfly, whose wings were torn and bloodied hanging from Astrid's house. _

_With a cry of fear he backed away and ran from Astrid's house, tears stinging his face as he ran down to the docks. He screeched to a halt when he saw who was standing at the dock, chains wrapped around her legs and arms and a huge gash marring her face. It was Astrid, and standing next to her in the same predicament was his annoying cousin._

_"No,no,no,no. Astrid what happened to you guys? And Stormfly?" his voice shook as he asked Astrid. Astrid turned to him, but when she saw it was him hatred fueled her gaze into blue flames. _

_"Go away from me! I never want to see you again! Traitor!" she lunged at him, but was stopped by Hiccup yanking on her chains._

_"Leave him alone Astrid, it's not worth it," Hiccup replied, his voice dead and unmoving, as he too glared at Snotlout._

_Snotlout looked at his friends, hurt that they could be so judgmental to him, even though he had done nothing to them. He opened his mouth to say something to Astrid but all that came out was a choking sob._

* * *

><p>"Wake up little one, you're safe now," a voice interrupted Snotlout's dream. Snotlout opened his eyes to the sight of an extremely old women staring into his face.<p>

Squeaking in fear Snotlout scooted backwards from the wizened lady, who watched him curiously then trying to reassure Snotlout, she put her tooth-studded staff to the ground.

"It's ok, little one, I am not going to hurt you. I rescued you from the sea and your dragon is healing right now also," the old women said, her ice-blue eyes searching his face as if she was looking for something.

At the word _dragon _Snotlout remembered the storm; Hookfang's broken wing and falling into the ice-cold ocean. "Where's Hookfang!" he asked, voice mounting with fear and worry.

The old women looked at him and with a gentle touch to his shoulder she replied, "Hookfang is ok, his wing is healing. If you want to see him, he is outside in the yak pen." Snotlout nodded thankfully to her, and leapt up but cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, muttering curse words painfully.

Sitting up slowly, he turned to the old lady, who was watching him reverently, and pointed to his stomach and muttered, "Hookfang bit me…didn't her?"

With a curt nod the old lady put her hand to his wounded sides, all the while muttering something to herself, causing Snotlout to wince in pain as she pressed against his stomach. Raising an eyebrow quizzically she lifted his shirt and gasped when she saw the damage Hookfang had done, unintentionally, to his rider. Shambling off to find some bandages for Snotlout's wounds, the old lady disappeared into a large room.

Knowing the lady would not be back for a bit, Snotlout looked around her house, but his eyes stopped at a painting of her, or atleast a younger version of the lady, standing next to a young kid. Narrowing his eyes, Snotlout attempted to stand up, but the pain from his wound halted any movement from him.

Before Snotlout could get a better look at the painting, the old women had come back arms loaded down with a swath of cloth, presumably for bandages. When the old lady noticed him looking at the painting she walked over to it and turned it around, so Snotlout could only see the back of the painting now.

"Here, take this," she said as she handed Snotlout a bowl filled with a strange liquid. He raised an eyebrow questioning at it, but sipped it nonetheless. Gagging at the disgusting taste, Snotlout put the bowl down hurriedly. Watching as the lady started wrapping his wounds up with the cloth he turned towards the painting and contemplated something in his mind.

"Who are you, ma'am?" he asked after she finished wrapping up his throbbing wound.

The old lady looked at him and whispered, "Ren, my name is Ren." She looked at Snotlout, some unreadable emotion burning in her eyes as he watched her. With a quiet sigh Ren turned towards Snotlout and gently pulled him up from his sitting position. Grimacing in pain, Snotlout followed the lady to her yak pen, where his dragon was resting calmly, steam puffing from his nostrils as he rested.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled as he leapt over the fence and hugged his dragon around the neck, "oh buddy, thank you." Snotlout smile grew as his dragon opened his yellow eyes, and with a roar of elation gently nudged his master's face. "Hooky…" Snotlout whispered as his dragon out his head on his shoulder, purring happily.

Ren smiled as she watched the young man and his dragon, then with a sad sigh she called out to Snotlout, "Come my friend, you must return to Berk."

With the mention of Berk, Snotlout visibly bristled. "Why would I want to return there? Everyone hates me there, especially my friends." Snotlout's ice-blue eyes now were filled with unbeatable rage.

Ren shook her head at Snotlout, silently disagreeing with his anger, "You must return because Berk is in danger. You saw it in your dream didn't you?"

Snotlout's eyes widened, _how does she know about that, _he thought but with a curt nod he said, "Yes, I did dream of that. But I thought that was just a dream, how could that be true in anyway?"

Snotlout muttered something else to himself, but was interrupted by Ren saying, "Berk is in danger from ÁdiarfR."

"WHAT!? ÁdiarfR? I thought he died?" Snotlout snapped, hatred making him squeeze his dragon's horns till his hands bled. Ren nodded wordlessly to Snotlout, who gritted his teeth and with a sigh he turned to Hookfang, "How can I get to Berk if Hookfang can't fly though? It would take Hookfang months to heal, and by then ÁdiarfR would have killed everyone on Berk."

"You will take my boat to Berk, and you must hurry. Leave tonight, I will pack you everything you need, and you must get some sleep." Ren said as she hurried Snotlout out of the pen, and towards her house.

Snotlout looked back towards his wounded dragon, who was watching him curiously, yellow eyes blinking as he ducked into Ren's house.

* * *

><p>"Azyru, stop. You are going to mess me up, girl." ÁdiarfR said, steely gray eyes glittering menacingly at his dragon as he snuck up towards the Jorgenson house. The moon, which had only just snuck out of the clouds glinted on a long piece of steel in ÁdiarfR's hand.<p>

ÁdiarfR slipped into the house and slowly, quietly started walking up the steps towards Spitelout's bedroom.

_My time for revenge is now, and no one can stop me, _ÁdiarfR thought as he slunk into Spitelout's room, and with a quick flick he spun the dagger point forwards in his right hand. _Revenge._

* * *

><p>Snotlout waved goodbye to Ren, and with a steely groan shoved the little boat off it's place at the docks. Hookfang rumbled to Snotlout, gently lying down next to him and with a final puff of steam, Hookfang looked back at Ren. Roaring a goodbye to her slowly retreating form, Hookfang turned his head towards the wind and prepared himself for anything.<p>

Snotlout gulped in fear, as he realized what it meant that ÁdiarfR was the threat to Berk, _he's going to kill everyone ith power, Stoick, Hiccup, even my dad. I must get to Berk before he gets to anyone._

* * *

><p>ÁdiarfR slunk out of Spitelout's house, smiling evilly. <em>Two more to go,<em> he thought joyfully as he hid the borrowed dagger, now soiled with blood, in Stormfly's pen.

_No one will ever suspect it's me_, he thought cruelly as he walked away towards Hiccup's house, where he got to sleep, since he had been found by Tuffnut a month ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading chapter 2! Also big shout out to the 4 people who reviewed the first chapter, because of you I wanted to continue this story! Please review! It's always nice to get feedback on my stories.<strong>


	3. Nightmare

**The plot sure did thicken last chapter didn't it? Well that is what I love about writing fanfiction! Don't forget to review after your done reading.**

**HTTYD does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"ÁdiarfR, wake up! Something's wrong, you got to wake up ÁdiarfR," somebody said, shaking ÁdiarfR until he woke up.<p>

"Huh? What's wrong?" ÁdiarfR asked, as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Hiccup didn't respond but yanked his friend up out of his bed and dragged him down the stairs. ÁdiarfR stumbled after Hiccup, tripping over himself, and with push from Hiccup he was shoved outside into the light.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" ÁdiarfR asked as he looked upon the town gathered before Hiccup and Stoick's house. One of the villagers noticed ÁdiarfR and Hiccup and called out to them, instantly every Viking head turned towards the duo and clamored towards them.

Hiccup raised his hands, in an attempt to ward off the advancing Vikings who all wore expressions of horror and apprehension. One Viking even grasped onto ÁdiarfR's shirt desperately, her eyes asking him unanswerable questions without any words.

"Ma'am? Please let me go," ÁdiarfR pleaded, voice rising tensely as the women refused to release him, but eventually hands shaking she dropped him to the ground.

Hiccup shoved his way through the crowd of Vikings till he reached his dad, whose face was haggard with misery. "Dad? What's going on?" Hiccup asked his father, who turned to his son with a bleak expression on his face, and with a shake of his head Stoick turned away from Hiccup in an attempt to hide the tears starting to form in his eyes.

Looking at ÁdiarfR questioningly, who shrugged with a puzzled expression on his face, Hiccup turned back to his father and gently put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Father, just tell me what's wrong. Please?" Hiccup waited anxiously for hi father's reply but when none came, he sighed and turned starting to walk away.

"It's your uncle Hiccup. Someone killed him last night," Stoick's response was tense, and as he stood up his body seemed aged beyond his years. Hiccup stared at his father, shock etched on his face, as his mind processed the idea that his uncle could be _dead._

"How…how could Spitelout be dead? Who would want to kill him anyways?" ÁdiarfR asked, his voice hitched with sadness for his friend. Hiccup turned to his friend, thanks glowing in his eyes as ÁdiarfR put a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup's eyes lightened as he recognized Astrid's voice calling out to him. "Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup! Come look at what I found!" Astrid said as she appeared next to Hiccup. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and yanked him away from his father and ÁdiarfR.

Astrid drug Hiccup to her dragon's stable, where she dug out a dagger, which was slick with dried blood. Handing it to Hiccup, who stared at it in horror as he realized who the dagger belonged to, he looked at Astrid whose expression held the same horror he did.

"It's Snotlout's dagger, but why would he come back? And why would he kill his own father of all people?" Astrid asked Hiccup, who replied with a confused shrug. Astrid groaned and rubbed at her eyes as if trying to shake off the thought that Snotlout could readily kill his own father.

Hiccup looked at the dagger and thought, _Snotlout couldn't have done this. He wouldn't want to kill his own father would he?_

Unknown to Astrid and Hiccup, ÁdiarfR was listening into their conversation. ÁdiarfR eyes narrowed gleefully, _its working. Now no one will ever suspect me, and if Snotlout ever comes back, oh no one will ever want to talk to him._

Turning away from Stormfly's pen, ÁdiarfR smiled menacingly as he strolled away and back towards the other villagers, as he neared the villagers ÁdiarfR plastered on an expression of sadness and depression. _They'll never expect a thing._

* * *

><p>Hookfang woke up to the sounds of waves gently lapping against the boat sides. Huffing exhaustedly, Hookfang attempted to get up, but his broken wing screamed in pain as he put his weight on it. Giving up, Hookfang flopped to the deck of the ship miserably.<p>

_I'm a failure to my rider. Why would he want a useless dragon anyways? _Hookfang berated himself silently as he waited for his rider, who had collapsed from exhaustion in the early hours of the day, after rowing the small boat closer to Berk.

As Hookfang watched his rider for any movement, he noticed something to the distance, an island and one that looked suspiciously like the island where his former queen had lived. Determined to wake up his friend, he shoved his large nose onto the back of his master, who groaned in annoyance and swatted him away. Hookfang rolled his eyes, realizing that just poking Snotlout wouldn't work, so with a grunt he picked up his master and dropped him into the calm ocean.

The instant Snotlout smashed into the water, he woke up screeching from the shock of the cold hitting him so suddenly. Noticing his dragon smiling devilishly at him, Snotlout grumbled something about a "stupid dragon" under his breath and then with a pained wheeze attempted to pull himself up onto the boat.

Snotlout turned and noticed that Dragon Island was close enough that he could land the boat and rest for a bit. Grabbing the two oars, handing one to Hookfang and holding one himself, he started rowing the ship towards Dragon Island.

"Finally, land. Glorious land," Snotlout said, as he leapt of the boat unto the rocky surface of Dragon Island. Hookfang crawled out of the boat, following Snotlout in case his friend needed some protection from wild dragons or the elements.

Snotlout noticed something farther off in the corner of his vision and smiled when he realized that it was a cave, big enough to fit him and Hookfang in it. "Yes!" he cried as he ran towards the cave, but before he could reach the cave a huge rumbling sound halted his progress.

Hookfang looked to Snotlout, growling menacingly as he circled his body around Snotlout. "Is it an earthquake, Hook—" Snotlout was interrupted by a huge shaking of the island, and then he and Hookfang where sent flying backwards.

"Oh, no," Snotlout squeaked as he looked upon the creature that had shook up the entire island.

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood next to his father, sadness etching his face as he watched the ship, which carried Spitelout's body, out to sea. Hiccup turned away from the sight of the ship catching fire, but perked up when a large head gently pushed against him reassuringly.<p>

"Thanks, bud," he said as Toothless nudged him away from the sight of the burning ship, and towards Astrid and Stormfly, who were waiting for him by her house. Astrid noticed Hiccup, and when she saw the genuine sadness in his eyes, she ran to him and hugged him reassuringly.

"It's going to be ok Hiccup. I know your sad, but we have bigger things to worry about right now," Astrid said as she tugged Hiccup along with her towards one of the many hidden beaches.

Hiccup pulled his hand out of Astrid's grasp and turned towards Toothless, who bounded over to him immediately. "We are going to find Snotlout and make him pay for killing Spitelout," Hiccup said as Toothless took off, heading towards Dragon Island.

Astrid followed Hiccup, turning back to make sure that no one, especially ÁdiarfR, was following them.

* * *

><p>Pools of liquid red, filled with hatred, stared into Snotlout's eyes.<p>

Snotlout backed away from the huge white dragon, hands held up in surrender, "Nice Screaming Death, nice dealy dragon. Please don't hurt me." Snotlout bumped into Hookfang, whose eyes were comically huge and frightened.

The Screaming Death narrowed her eyes as she lowered her huge head down to Snotlout's face, and with a throaty snarl rammed her head into his body, sending him flying into an old burnt tree. Groaning in pain Snotlout attempted to get up from his prone postion, but the Screaming Death shoved her huge head above his body and growled a very clear threat to him.

_Ok, not good. Not good at all. What should I do? _Snotlout thought as the dragon lowered her head until it was an inch above his body, and then with frightening strength she shoved Snotlout onto the beach of the island. Hookfang leapt up and roared at her angrily, attempting to shoot some of his liquid fire at her, which she dodged easily.

"Hookfang. Stop, you're just going to piss her off more, and then she might hurt me worse, ok bud?" Snotlout called to his dragon, who stared at him as if he was a lunatic, but all the while did as his rider asked of him.

Snotlout looked towards the Screaming Death, who was watching him like a piece of juicy prey ready to be pounced on, and with a terrified gulp Snotlout grabbed his dagger and threw it as far away from him as possible. The Screaming Death watched the path of the dagger intently, once the dagger hit the sandy beach far awy from her she turned her head to Snotlout and blinked.

_How did Hiccup do this? Ugh! Why didn't I pay attention! Come on, think! How do I get her to trust me? _Snotlout thought as the dragon watched his every movement; he looked towards Hookfang hoping he would somehow remember how Hiccup "trained" Toothless.

The Screaming Death noticed Snotlout look away from her, and with a cruel draconic smile she slowly started slithering towards her prey, just as she reached him, the little shrimp whipped around and screeched in fear.

"Holy shit!" Snotlout screeched as he fell over onto his back and fearfully held his hands up in front of his face, in an attempt to ward the Screaming Death off. Snotlout opened his eyes when he felt something, and looked up to see the Screaming Death staring quizzically at his weaponless hands.

She lowered her head to Snotlout's quivering figure and sniffed him; her eyes widened when she realized that this human was defenseless and held no threat to her. She looked at the young human, who had stopped shaking and was now watching her intently, hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

"Easy, girl…I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm a nice guy," Snotlout said as the Screaming Death moved her head closer to his body. Her eyes zoomed into his as he finished talking, she seemed to be thinking of what he said, when Snotlout felt her huge head brush against him gently.

Looking away from the white dragon swiftly Snotlout started praying that she didn't eat him slowly and would just finish him quickly, but he started with shock when he realized something. _The dragon had just put her head to his hand. _Snotlout looked at the great white dragon, with its eyes closed and huge nose pressed against his hand, and suddenly he realized that he had tamed one of Berk's greatest enemies.

"Hey, girl, you are amazing, you know that?" Snotlout said to the dragon, who was listening intently to him now, "but I'm going to need your help. Hookfang is injured and can't fly, and I need to get to Berk. Could you please help me?"

Snotlout watched as the Screaming Death looked at Hookfang, turned back to him and with an intelligent nod accepted his plea for help.

"You're going to need a name, you know that? How about…Groundsplitter? That seems right doesn't it girl?" Snotlout looked towards his newly named dragon and reached for one of her neck spines and yanked himself, though it did cause him quite a bit of pain, onto her spiny back.

Groundsplitter bent down, grabbed Hookfang in her mouth and placed him gently onto her back. With one of her signature roars the great dragon took off flying towards Berk, wih her new friends.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "He isn't here on Dragon Island. We might as well go back to Berk, Astrid. It's getting late anyways and we have been searching this island forever."<p>

Astrid nodded and with a nimble leap, jumped onto the back of Stormfly who squawked happily at her rider. Stormfly took off, following Toothless and his rider, and as they left Dragon Island, Stormfly thought she smelled a strangely familiar scent. Looking downwards Stormfly noticed a white figure flying swiftly over the ocean, squawking in alarm as she realized it was the Screaming Death she tried to warn her rider, by flicking her wings and her head spines, but Astrid seemed oblivious to her body signals. Huffing in annoyance Stormfly watched the Screaming Death, hoping it wasn't heading for her home; relief filled her when she saw the dragon turn away from the direction of Berk and disappears in the misty clouds of dusk.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight ÁdiarfR, goodnight Hiccup," Stiock's tired voice rang through the house as he climbed into his bed, and with a weary sigh he fell asleep.<p>

ÁdiarfR watched Hiccup and Toothless warily waiting for both to fall asleep. When the two finally fell asleep, which to ÁdiarfR to take forever, he crept out of his bed slowly. Slinking by Toothless, whose ear flaps flicked once when a floorboard creaked that ÁdiarfR had stepped on. Looking towards Toothless nervously, ÁdiarfR grasped Hiccup's dagger, which was resting on his nightstand, and slowly slunk down the stairs towards Stoick's room.

ÁdiarfR slunk towards Stoick, his nerves spiking as he heard a loud rumble from the sleeping Toothless, with a calming intake of breath ÁdiarfR prepared to drive Hiccup's dagger into Stoick's heart.

Just as he raised the dagger, something smashed into him sending him crashing to the ground. "What the hell!" he snapped quietly at the figure standing above him, fist clenched tightly.

ÁdiarfR eyes widened as he distinguished who it was, "Snotlout? I thought you left Berk?"

"Yeah, I did, but an old lady told me you were endangering my island, and I knew I had to come back," Snotlout replied, anger turning his ice-blue eyes into points of steel cold ice.

ÁdiarfR snarled in hatred and with a swift leap from the ground, connected his fist into Snotlout's stomach, satisfaction thrummed through ÁdiarfR when he saw Snotlout hit the ground with a cry of pain as he clutched at his stomach. Snotlout eyes filled with tears as his barely healed stomach wounds started bleeding again.

Holding back his pain, Snotlout kicked out and swiped ÁdiarfR's legs out from under him, who grunted and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

ÁdiarfR wheezed eyes wide in shock as he realized that this _weakling_ was beating him, and with an inhuman roar of rage ÁdiarfR leapt up and swung a punch at…nothing? _Where is he? _just as ÁdiarfR thought this he felt something smash into the side of his head. Stars spun in his gaze, and with a sigh ÁdiarfR collapsed to the floor.

Snotlout fumed as he looked upon the unconscious body of ÁdiarfR, with an groan of rage Snotlout bent down to pick up ÁdiarfR and drag him out of Stoick's house when he heard something coming down the stairs.

"ÁdiarfR? You ok, pal?" Hiccup said, grogginess apparent in his voice. Hiccup rubbed his eyes, trying to get the blurriness out of his vision. Once his vision cleared, his mouth dropped in shock at the sight of his cousin standing above his new friend's unconscious body.

"Snotlout! What did you do! You hurt ÁdiarfR! Why?' Hiccup snapped at his cousin, who looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Hiccup, he tried to kill your father. And anyways his name is not ÁdiarfR. His real name is Stormbite," Snotlout said, grimacing as he pressed his hand against his bleeding stomach.

"Stormbite? Oh, please Snotlout, how would you know that he 'supposedly' tried to kill my father?" Hiccup looked at his cousin, whose eyes were now burning with pain and he kept sucking in his breath at each breath he made.

Snotlout looked at his cousin, a shred of sadness glowing in his pained gaze, and with disbelieving tone asked, "Because he had this, Hiccup," he said as he handed Hiccup his own dagger.

"What? Why— wait does this mean he was the one who killed Spitelout?" Hiccup muttered to himself, looking up when he heard Snotlout wheeze in shock.

"My dad? He killed my dad?" Snotlout snarled, glaring at ÁdiarfR— Stormbite's— body, hatred flaming in his face.

Hiccup nodded solemnly, and then curiously asked Snotlout, "How did you know his name was Stormbite anyways, Snotlout?"

Snotlout sighed and with a miserable look said to Hiccup, "Because he is my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that just happened people. ÁdiarfR, or as his real name is Stormbite, is Snotlout's older brother. No one saw that coming did they?<strong>

**And thank you to AmazingDragons and Guest for reviewing Chapter 2 it is much appreciated. **


	4. Into the Blackness

**Last chapter guys! I know that the last chapter had quite a shocker in it, sorry 'bout that. And thank you so much Guest for reviewing the last chapter so fast! You made me so happy!**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

><p>"What! Your brother? I thought Stormbite died nine years ago?" Hiccup said, horror glowing in his forest-green eyes. Hiccup looked at his cousin, whose body was shaking from fear or anger, Hiccup couldn't distinguish which; and put a comforting hand on his cousin's broad shoulder.<p>

Snotlout turned to Hiccup and gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks, Hiccup. I'm sorry about—" Before Snotlout could finish speaking he smashed to the floor. Looking up instantly, Snotlout watched his brother fleeing the house.

Snotlout leapt to a standing position but collapsed when he felt the bite wounds on his sides tear open. Gasping in pain, Snotlout wrapped his arm against his chest in an attempt to stop his wound from bleeding more.

"Snotlout? Hey, come on, we need to go after your brother," Hiccup said, bending down to his cousin, not yet noticing his cousin's wounds. Realizing that Snotlout was gasping in pain, Hiccup asked Snotlout, "What's wrong? Snotlout? Hey, answer me… oh, no…" Hiccup gasped as he saw blood coating Snotlout's shirt.

Hiccup reached for his cousin, but was shoved away, Snotlout snapped weakly at him, "We…got to follow Stormbite…if he escapes he'll kill us both." Hiccup nodded, though internally he was worried about his cousin's condition, and gently pulled his cousin off the floor.

Before leaving the house Hiccup whistled for Toothless, who almost instantly bounded down to meet him, and together all three boys walked outside of Hiccup's house. Hiccup looked to Snotlout and noticed that Hookfang was not there, "Hey 'Lout where's Hookfang?".

Snotlout turned to Hiccup, puzzlement etched across his face at Hiccup's question but then with a shake of his head replied as the cousins ran after Stormbite's retreating form, "He and I got caught in a storm…it broke his wing…so he can't…fly." Snotlout's breathing was getting harder, as he chased after Hiccup, who had by now jumped onto Toothless's back and was running faster after Stormbite.

Hiccup looked back at his cousin who was lagging behind the farther Toothless ran. Stopping Toothless, who huffed impatiently, Hiccup offered his cousin his hand up onto Toothless's back. Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled himself, albeit weakly, onto Toothless's back.

"So, if Hookfang was wounded how did you come back to Berk?" Hiccup asked as Toothless took off, chasing after Stormbite, who had found Azyru and was flying away on her.

Snotlout smiled mischievously and whistled a long sharp note, all that followed for a bit was silence but suddenly Hiccup heard a huge roar. Toothless ears snapped up, and his body started shaking as Hiccup realized that the roar was none other than his old enemy, the Screaming Death.

"THE SCREAMING DEATH!? How the gods did you do that?" Hiccup screeched at Snotlout, who only shrugged bemusedly. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw the huge white dragon appear in front of them, her eyes narrowed when she saw Toothless and Hiccup could swear he heard her growl at him; but she noticed Snotlout and flew next to Toothless, close enough for Snotlout to leap onto her back.

Once Snotlout crawled onto Groundsplitter's back, she let loose a roar of rage and dove after Azyru and her fleeing rider.

Snotlout grasped onto his dragon's spines, and with a cry of rage almost exactly like his dragon's, dove next to his brother and his Skrill. "Stormbite! Brother! Why did you kill our father?" Snotlout snapped, hatred and confusion battling in his voice.

Stormbite turned and glared at his brother, and without saying anything to Snotlout, Stormbite signaled Azyru to blast him. The Skrill's mouth opened up and lightning started charging in her mouth, but before she could release her breath weapon onto Snotlout, Groundsplitter released her spines at the Skrill. Azyru dodged the spines, but at the same time lost her lightning charge up.

Growling in rage, Azyru lunged at Groundsplitter, wing-talons hooking into the Screaming Death's head. Roaring in anger as one of Azyru's wing-talons hit its mark, one of Groundspiltter's eyes. Snotlout eyes widened as his dragon staggered in the air, and then blindly she crashed through an unfortunate sea stack, which was obliterated instantly.

"Come on girl," Snotlout yelled as Groundsplitter fell precariously close to the ocean. But Snotlout's plea seemed to break through to her because her wings snapped open, and with a vicious roar she blasted fire towards Azyru.

Azyru's wings folded to her side and she fell towards the ocean, just barely dodging the fire blast from Groundsplitter. "You might as well give up little brother! Your fat little dragon won't catch up to Azyru!" Stormbite cackled evilly as his dragon dodged every shot of flame from his brother's dragon.

Snotlout gritted his teeth angrily, unhappily admitting to himself that he and his dragon were no match against Azyru and Stormbite. _She may not be as fast, but she is a lot more powerful, _he suddenly thought and with a quick yank on Groundsplitter's horns, aimed her downwards towards the sea below them.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched from afar as Snotlout's dragon dove into the misty fog covering the top of the ocean disappearing from his sight not to long after flying into the mist. <em>What is he doing? <em>Hiccup though as he and Toothless chased after Stormbite and his dragon, who were swiftly escaping his reach.

As Hiccup and Toothless chased Stormbite down, Hiccup noticed something flash in the moonlight. _Is that Snotlout? _He thought as the Screaming Death, with Snotlout hanging onto her back, shot upwards to the unsuspecting Skrill.

"Toothless, get us down there now!" Hiccup screeched as Stormbite and his dragon were smashed into by the Screaming Death.

* * *

><p>Stormbite swore as his dragon fell, Snotlout's surprise attack working perfectly on him and his dragon. <em>Well played brother, well played, <em>he thought as Azyru spun dizzyingly into the midnight-colored clouds. "Steady. We planned for this Azyru. Ignore the pain and open your wings," he lectured calmly, and in response Azyru opened her wings and flapped up into the black clouds.

_"Good, _now let's get back up there and show Snotlout no one can beat us!" Azyru growled vengefully and with a powerful thrust burst through the clouds, racing above the tops of the cloud to get their own advantage on Snotlout.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was worried about his cousin. His wounds had opened up since he had jumped onto Groundsplitter's back, and now he was barely thinking straight, let alone being able to command the Screaming Death properly.<p>

"Snotlout. Go back home, you need to get your wounds healed, or you might die," Hiccup said to his stubborn cousin, who happened to be ignoring him at the time, causing Hiccup to groan in frustration. _Typical Snotlout. _Hiccup walked over to Snotlout, giving him a glare to punctuate the fact that his stubbornness was really starting to tick Hiccup off.

Snotlout turned away from his cousin's reasoning, and instead walked over to Groundsplitter, rubbing his hand reassuringly along her snout, as he looked at the new scar over her eye. "Her talon missed your eye, girl, luckily. Though she did cut pretty close to it," Snotlout said to his dragon, which was watching him hopefully, eyes glittering painfully as he touched her new scar.

While Snotlout continued muttering to himself, Hiccup turned to Toothless who was sitting next to him, yellow eyes tracking Groundsplitter's movements suspiciously. "It's ok, bud. She's a…well an ally I guess. She won''t do anything to hurt us, _hopefully," _Hiccup said to his friend in an attempt to reassure him that they were both safe.

Toothless nodded half-heartedly, hoping that what his rider was saying was true, because if it wasn't he knew that he stood no chance against the Screaming Death. Cooing to Hiccup, Toothless got up and walked over to where Snotlout was sitting next to his dragon, muttering something about "Stormbite" and "traitors". Looking back at Hiccup, Toothless laid next to Snotlout and with a world-weary sigh laid his head next to Snotlout's legs.

Snotlout looked at Toothless, surprised that Hiccup's loyal dragon would actually come over to rest beside him. Snotlout put his hand on Toothless's neck nervously, and looked over to Hiccup who was watching Toothless.

"Hiccup, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything. I know I wasn't the nicest person when we were younger, and I never got around to saying that I regret my actions," Snotlout looked away from Hiccup, who had come to sit next to Toothless also, and sighed.

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, when Snotlout's eyes widened and in one fluid motion he leapt up and smashed into Hiccup sending him flying. Coughing Hiccup looked up in time to see something huge and purple smash into Snotlout, which sent him reeling off the sea stack.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup screamed as his cousin desperately grabbed for a purchase on the sea stack before he fell, screaming towards the ocean. Hiccup leapt up and ran to Toothless, who had woken up from the huge commotion, and with a seasoned leap hooked his prosthetic leg into Toothless's saddle.

Toothless leapt off the sea stack and with a roar dove after Snotlout. Hiicup looked backwards, and to his horror saw Stormbite and Azyru following close behind him. Hiccup looked up again to see Azyru's mouth fill with lightning, and then with a hair-raising blast she shot her deadly lightning at him. Toothless barely dodged the blast in time, even causing one of his wingtips to be seared by Azyru's lightning.

Toothless cried out in pain as another blast of lightning hit him, this time singeing his fake tailfin useless. "Oh crap, come on bud, just a little longer," Hiccup gulped as he and Toothless closed in on Snotlout, who was now screaming at Toothless and Hiccup to save him.

Snotlout watched as his cousin and brother chased each other, and with a quick look down he realized that he was a lot closer to the ocean than before. "Help me! Groundsplitter! Toothless? Please," Snotlout cried, voice cracking in fear and just as he closed his eyes, something yanked his arm up and he felt himself being flown upwards.

"Yes! Go, Toothless," Snotlout said as he looked up at the black dragon, eyes brimming with thanks. He almost forgot about his brother, until a huge blast of lightning barely avoided charring his leg off. _That was to close for comfort, _he thought as he pulled himself onto Toothless's back.

"Hiccup! There is no way we can beat Stormbite in our condition!" Snotlout snapped, as the trio dodged yet another lightning blast from Azyru. Snotlout cringed as he heard Toothless roar in pain as a stray bolt of lightning streaked across one of his wings.

"Come on Toothless, hold on a little longer," Hiccup pleaded as he felt Toothless's wing beats started to falter. Hiccup looked back towards Stormbite and Azyru, attempting to judge the time they would get if he forced Toothless to dive towards the frothing sea below.

With a final nod, Hiccup clicked the tailfin shut and Toothless plummeted towards the sea. Snotlout wrapped his arms tighter around Hiccup, nearly squeezing the breath out of his skinny cousin. "Snotlout…I can't breathe…loosen up please," Hiccup gasped, sighing in relief when his cousin stopped squeezing him so hard.

Toothless felt a surge of relief when he felt his tailfin snap open and with a powerful snap of his wings he started gliding over the top of the waves. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head happily, knowing that it would take a little bit of time for Azyru and her rider to catch up to him.

Snotlout turned backwards, crying out in terror as he realized that Stormbite was trailing right behind Toothless. "Hey Hiccup, he's back," Snotlout said, his voice rising in terror as the Skrill shot another blast of lightning towards them. Hiccup looked back, terror rimming his eyes as he realized that they most likely were not going to get out of this predicament alive.

Snotlout hugged onto Hiccup, fear making his heart pound as his brother pulled up beside them, "Give up Hiccup. You know you can't esc—"

Stormbite was suddenly interrupted by something huge and white smashing into him and his dragon. "Groundsplitter!" Snotlout cried, happy that his dragon had finally caught up to the three. While Groundsplitter distracted Azyru, Snotlout realized something, _if I let Stormbite escape, he's going to come back and really seek revenge on Berk._

"Hiccup, I know what I have to do. Bring in above Groundsplitter so I can get on her, ok?" Snotlout said, ice-blue eyes filling with an unreadable emotion.

Hiccup nodded and with a quick nudge to Toothless, reversed their course so that soon the trio were hovering above Groundsplitter. "Are you sure about this, 'Lout? You don't have to do anything, Stormbite will leave," Hiccup asked, worry for his cousin apparent in his voice, as Snotlout prepared to leap onto Groundsplitter's back.

"Yes, Hiccup. I need to do this," Snotlout said as he looked to his cousin, eyes filled with sadness beyond his years, then with a pained cry he leapt down onto Groundsplitter's neck. Hooking his hands around one of her long white spines, Snotlout postioned himself well enough that Stormbite's dragon couldn't hit him properly with her lightning blasts; then with a quiet whisper to Groundsplitter the duo flew towards Berk.

* * *

><p><em>What is he doing? <em>Hiccup though as he chased after Azyru and Groundsplitter, _is he leading Stormbite back to Berk?_ Worried that Snotlout might do something crazy to his town, Hiccup and Toothless swerved off from their current flight pattern to a faster and quicker way back to Berk.

* * *

><p><em>Skrills are fast and more maneuverable than Screaming Deaths, so how can I turn that against Azyru? <em>Snotlout though as his dragon fired another salvo of fire at the swift-flying Skrill, whom dodged all but one fire blast, crying out in pain as the fire melted some of her leg scales.

Snotlout could hear his brother swearing angrily at him, rage flushing in his face as the Screaming Death dodged one of his dragon's lightning blast. "Ok, Groundsplitter let's do this," Snotlout exclaimed as his dragon flipped around and flew headlong towards Stormbite and his dragon. Stormbite's eyes widened fearfully as the huge dragon barreled towards him, but his reaction was not fast enough for with a resounding sound of bones breaking and wings snapping, Groundsplitter smashed into Azyru sending her falling to the ocean below.

Groundsplitter, with an encouraging nudge from her rider dove, followed Azyru's swiftly vanishing form, as Groundsplitter dove faster through the fog, she failed to notice a wayward sea stack right in her path. Noticing the sea stack too late, Groundsplitter twisted her body sideways, having forgotten she was carrying a rider, and smashed back first into the sea stack. Hearing the sea stack crumble beneath her, Groundsplitter snapped around, noticing the nusican of a Skrill, still carrying it's vile rider, flying clumsily along the ocean tops.

Roaring angrily, she dove at the injured dragon and before either Stormbite or Azyru could react, her huge jaw snapped both rider and dragon in half. Smiling triumphantly, she noticed almost to late her rider's broken body falling into the ocean below her. Crying out in terror she dove towards Snotlout 's limp body, hoping she would catch him in time.

As the blackness started taking over Snotlout, he looked upwards weakly to the sight of something white diving after him, roar muffled by the haze clouding his mind. _Help me, mother… _he thought as blackness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS LATER<strong>

Snotlout woke up to someone hesitantly poking him. "Huh?" he said groggily as he opened his yes to the sight of electric blue eyes staring into his. _Ruffnut?_

"Good morning sleepy-head! It's time for you get out and ride with us. Hiccup's leading us on an "Alvin-Attack" exercise again," Ruffnut said jokingly, reaching over to gently put her hand against his arm. Snotlout looked at her wondering why she was talking about Hiccup when he had been exiled from the island barley a month ago.

"What do you mean, Ruffnut? I'm exiled, right? Then why are you here?" He asked confusion clouding his mind as he tried to think up reasons whyt she would be here with him.

"Hello, Snotty, you are in Berk right now, and you've been here for the last two weeks unconscious," Ruffnut said and with a gently shocve against his arm, leapt up from her sitting position and started leaving the room Snotlout was resting in.

Snotlout shook his head and suddenly remembered him and the Screaming Death—no, Groundsplitter—fighting against his long lost brother to protect Berk. Eyes widening as he realized that he really was back on Berk, he slowly stepped out of the bed, hoping to find Hookfang and Groundsplitter but stopped when he wheezed in pain as he put his leg to the ground.

Ruffnut, obviously hearing his short cry of pain ran to his side, and gently, reassuringly wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's ok, Snotlout, you broke your legs when the Screaming Death crashed into the sea stack. You shouldn't really be walking on your own is what Gothi told us, so I get to help you around."

Snotlout looked at Ruffnut who was busily rushing around to get Snotlout a pair of unsoiled outdoors clothing, and for the first time in his life he was glad that he was such a good friend with the twins. Taking the offered clothing from Ruffnut, he turned awa from her embarrassed that she wouldn't leave so he could get dressed. "Do you mind, Ruff?" he asked, face heating up in embarrassment as Ruffnut watched him intently.

Ruffnut responded with a dreamy, "No," and blinked slowly at him, which caused Snotlout's face to turn an even brighter shade of crimson. Snotlout turned away from her sheepishly, and trying to ignore her, pulled on his shirt though he did wince in pain when he accidently rubbed against his newly healed stomach wounds. Once he finished pulling his shirt on Ruffnut, who had appartenly snapped out of her dreamy state, walked over and gently looped her arm around his waist.

"Come on Snotlout, the gang wants to see you," Ruffnut said as she helped Snotlout walk outside. Once outside Snotlout blinked, dazed by the bright sunlight pouring into his eyes, but to his amazement he felt something else lunge onto him and hug him tightly.

Looking up Snotlout was shocked to see Astrid smiling at him and Hiccup hugging him, while Fishlegs and Tuffnut seemed to be waiting for their chance to hug Hiccup also. _Thanks guys, _Snotlout thought, and to his shock he felt tears start filling in his eyes.

"We thought we were going to lose you, Snotlout, and we almost did. But that doesn't matter does it your alive and that's all I care about," Hiccup said to his cousin as he stepped away from his cousin, happiness flooding his forest-green eyes.

Astrid smiled and roughly shoved Hiccup out of her way, who protested in annoyance, then with an old smile reminiscent of the time when Snotlout and Astrid tolerated each other she playfully punched him in the arm.

Grinning happily Snotlout looked at his friends, who only a month and a half ago hated him, and with a playful gleam in his ice-blue eye said, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me."

Turning slightly to Riffnut, whose eyes were sparking with an unknown emotion he hugged her tightly to him and whipered, "You're the best friend I could want, Ruff. Thanks for being here for me."

Ruffnut looked at Snotlout, and embarrassedly shoved him off her, nervously brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

Fishlegs suddenly piped up, looking mainly at Hiccup, Astrid and Tuffnut, and said, "Well, I think we should leave now guys, let Snotlout get some time to get accustomed to living on Berk now." Astrid nodded and with a forceful shove pushed Tuffnut away from hounding over his sister and Snotlout.

Snotlout watched his friends leave and turning slowly to Ruffnut, who was smiling mischievously to him, said, "Come one Ruff, your brother isn't going to let us have all the time in the world together and we might as well use it. Now show me where Hookfang is please."

"Sure, Groundsplitter's still here also if you want to see her," Ruffnut said as she and Snotlout slowly started walking towards Raven's Point, unconsciously brushing against each other's shoulder as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Groundsplitter. I'll miss you. You saved me in more ways than one girl," Snotlout said as he gently petted Groundsplitter's nose, and then stepping away from her, tears slowly running down his cheeks; she took off. Looking back at him once, expression almost conflicted about her decision to leave, but with a final roar she flew awy back towards Dragon Island.<p>

"I'll never forget about you, Groundsplitter," Snotlout whispered as he turned around and walked over to Ruffnut, who was watching the Screaming Death leave. Hooking his arm around Ruffnut's waist he watched as his newest friend left him forever.

"I'm still jealous that you got to tame the Screaming Death, Snotlout. Tuffnut would do anything to be in your situation if it meant getting her as your friend," Ruffnut said, her voice just slightly jealous as she, Snotlout and Hookfang walked home to Berk.

Snotlout looked at Ruffnut and put on a fake smile as he thought, _no, Tuffnut would never want to be in the situation I was in._

Sighing tiredly Snotlout turned to Ruffnut and playfully kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "You are a great chauffeur, you know that right Ruff?"

Ruffnut glared at him and not wanting to be outdone by a guy of all things kissed him on the lips. Snotlout sputtered and yelped as Ruffnut ran off laughing playfully.

"Get back here Ruffnut! I can't walk without you!" Snotlout screeched as he hobbled after her, Ruffnut's laughter echoing through the trees.

Hookfang rolled his eyes at his master and sighed, _thank you great queen for not letting my friend die. _Hookfang roared in delight as he chased after his master. With a last look back at the Screaming Death, which by now was long gone, Hookfang thought, _I guess destiny really can be changed by one's actions. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of <strong>**_My Own Destiny _****guys. It was a fun trip really, getting to speculate what happens for Cast Out, Part 1 and because well this story was just so spontaneous for me to write.**

**I guess it is now ****_Flight's _****time to shine again. **

**And yeah, the beginning of the first chapter with Hookfang talking about his dying master that was when the Berkian's find Snotlout's body being protected by Groundsplitter (I didn't write that in the fic just because I didn't want to drag it on for longer than it already was). And when the Berkians bring Snotlout's body back to Berk, Hookfang sees him and thinks that his master is dying (which he sort of was) and that's why Hookfang says "[He] knew his rider was dying" in the first chapter.**

**Also big shout-out to all you awesome people who reviewed my story, I couldn't have done this without you!**


End file.
